


Feverish Morning

by kazesuke



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: Saitou always has Chizuru to take care of him (and embarrass him)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybun/gifts).



> Beta: the usual! 
> 
> I'm really glad I got to write these two as they're just so cute together! I really hope you enjoy this, fluffybun!

Waking up next to her husband was comforting, warm and occasionally a little confusing. Today was confusing; she could have sworn it was the beginning of the week and although it was her duty to get up and prepare breakfast Saito… Hajime! was usually up before her. Chizuru smiled to herself and carefully slid out of his arms, perhaps he was just a little tired from work. So she set about making breakfast, sure that he would appear downstairs soon enough. 

It was only by the time she had finished preparing a simple breakfast, that she realised Hajime had never gotten up and joined her. Chizuru worried as she quickly made her way back to their room. Something most certainly had to be wrong for him to not be up yet. She knelt down at his bed side and shook his shoulder gently. 

“Hajime,” she called softly, hoping the use of his first name without correction on his part would catch his attention. There was barely a reaction so she shook him again, his name falling from her lips more urgently.

He groaned softly and rolled onto his back, blearily looking up at her. His cheeks were flushed and his breathing a little laboured. Chizuru hastily lay her hand against his forehead and cheeks. “Chizuru…?” he whispered, reaching for her. She grasped his hand in both of hers and pressed a light kiss to his fingers. 

“You have a fever,” she explained softly, squeezing his hand. His brows knit in confusion as if finding himself ill was something to be confused over. “You need to stay in bed and rest.” Ever the doctor’s daughter her tone left no room for argument, not that Hajime probably would have – not loudly at any rate. 

He nodded his agreement and she gently laid his hand back down. “Just stay there and I’ll bring you some breakfast.” She waited for his nod of understanding before she pushed herself to her feet again and returned to the kitchen. Using some of the rice she had, she made a porridge instead, knowing it would be a lot easier to eat and the warmth would soothe his throat if it bothered him.

Porridge and tea balanced on a tray, she returned to him and carefully set it down. Hajime was still awake and he slowly began to push himself up into a sitting position. A blush coloured his cheeks when she took his hand in hers and pressed the other to his back, rubbing gently, as she helped him sit up. Chizuru smiled brightly, secretly thinking about how cute he was.

Hajime only blushed a little more. She may not have said anything but he knew that smile well enough to know she was paying him some compliment in her mind that would make him blush horribly. “Thank you, Chizuru,” he whispered, reaching for his food but she beat him to it. She took hold of the bowl and he watched in confusion as she set it in her lap, stirring the contents. She collected some on the spoon and blew gently to cool it. 

His blush darkened severely when she offered him the mouthful of porridge. “I – y-you?” He looked between her and the spoon, eyes flitting back and forth. 

Perhaps months ago, she would have shyly withdrawn – worried she’d pushed too much – but now she giggled at him. He looked away in embarrassment, her laugh wasn’t helping and she understood that perfectly well! 

“Hajime,” she called his name softly. “You need to eat.” She reminded him as if he didn’t know that already and that the reason that he hadn’t was because she was embarrassing him. 

He sighed in a manner that was mostly exasperation and not irritation and turned back to her. Hajime met her gaze a moment before looking away and opening his mouth when she offered him the porridge again. He ate the porridge, something about the taste comforting no matter how it was being served to him.

Chizuru continued to feed him, smiling the entire time, soon feeling relieved when his blush lessened. She’d begun to worry that it might be the fever and not his own embarrassment. The spoon soon scraped the bottom of the bowl and she carefully offered him his tea, letting him drink from it himself but hovering enough to help if it spilled. 

Cup set back on the tray, she helped ease him back down into the bedding and carefully tucked him in. “One moment, Hajime.” She smiled and disappeared from his line of sight. He heard the shoji door close and he closed his eyes in hopes of staving off the pounding in his head.

He jolted when a cold cloth was pressed to his forehead and he realised he must’ve fallen asleep if only for a second. He looked up at his wife, a wave of nostalgia filling him. It was just like that time he came to see her, even though all he had come back to the Shinsengumi for was to report to Hijikata. 

Hajime found her hand, tangling his fingers with hers. “Stay?” he whispered, not even sure himself if it was a question or a plea or a statement. She smiled at him, the same beautiful, cheerful smile as always and nodded. 

“I’ll stay until you fall asleep. You did for me.” 

He smiled slightly. “Yes and I would again, Chizuru.” Hajime let his eyes close, missing the blush her name on his lips always inspired. He felt her gentle fingers lazily tracing over his and the back of his hand as his body relaxed into the bedding beneath him. _I’m so lucky_ , Hajime thought to himself, listening to the quiet of the room only the sound of them, of their life surrounding them – like they were in their own little world - _I love her so much._

“Ha-hajime.” 

He cracked an eye open, wondering why she was saying his name with such surprise – was something wrong? 

“You… you do know you were speaking aloud just then?” Chizuru told him hesitantly, her cheeks pink but a happy smile on her lips. 

He blushed himself and hurriedly turned his face away. She patted his hand in consolation and he closed his eyes again. “I – I am going to sleep now.” 

“Sleep well.” Chizuru wished him as always and this time he forced himself not to think as he drifted off into a quiet sleep.

He wouldn’t wish to say anything else too embarrassing.


End file.
